Remember Days
by Gremlin Oswald
Summary: Porque los recuerdos para unas personas son muy valiosos, una serie de One-Shot de nuestros personajes de Sonic en diversas situaciones, Primer One-Shot: 14 de Febrero.


**Bueno...mucho gusto Fans de Sonic y bueno este es mi primer intento de hacer una lista de One-Shot basada en esta que es mi saga favorita de videojuegos, espero lo disfruten me esforcé mucho porque si les soy sincero los One-Shot no son lo mio pero nada pierdo con intentarlo, espero disfruten de este primer One-Shot.**

**Remember Days**

**One-Shot: 14 de Febrero**

**Personajes & Parejas: Shadow, María, Gerald.**

-"¿Día de San Valentín?...¿Que es eso?"- Pregunto algo extrañado el erizo negro a su creador, estaban en uno de los entrenamientos matutinos para probar su control de caos.

-"Si bueno hoy es 14 de febrero, el día de San Valentín es un festividad de la tierra para mostrar el cariño y amor hacia una persona en especial"- Respondió el Profesor Gerald Robotnik.

-"Y…porque demonios a mí porque tendría que importarme algo como eso…suena algo estúpido"- Respondió Shadow algo fastidiado, de todas las conversaciones esta era la más extraña que había tenido.

-"Vamos Shadow, creí que te interesaría"- Dijo Gerald a su creación.

-"Pues creíste mal, de nuevo ¿Por qué me debería de importar una estúpida celebración como esa?"- Pregunto Shadow de nuevo esperando una respuesta coherente del Profesor.

-"María"- Fue lo único que dijo.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver María en esto?"- Pregunto Shadow.

-"Son amigos los dos Shadow…María nunca ha podido celebrar un día de San Valentín ya que todos aquí son mayores de edad y créeme ver a un anciano darle dulces y besos a una niña joven como María…digamos que tal persona estaría orbitando por el espacio exterior"- Respondió con simpleza Gerald mientras sacaba algo de su espalda, Shadow estaba poniendo atención a esto, pronto vio que el profesor sacaba una pequeña caja en forma de corazón y atado con un listo rosa.

-"Para Maria…creo que lo aceptara muy bien de tu parte"- Dijo Gerald entregándole la pequeña caja a Shadow.

-"¿Y porque yo?"- Pregunto Shadow aun confundido.

-"Te lo acabo de decir…son amigos"- Dicho esto Gerald salió de la sala de entrenamiento dejando a un Shadow algo perplejo con caja en mano.

Esa misma tarde Shadow comenzó a pasearse por el ARK, todos los guardias y profesores miraban con curiosidad al erizo, no todos los días se podía ver a aquel erizo negro considerado la última forma de vida, el más callado y que siempre parecía que tendría un ataque de ira…cargando una caja en forma de corazón.

Shadow estaba buscando a María, mientras sentía como toda la gente dejaba sus cosas para quedársele viendo, Shadow en un momento no lo soporto y vio a todos con una mirada que helo a todas aquellas personas, aquella mirada parecía decir…"Síganme viendo así o los mato hijos de #$%&" pero como este fics no pasa de K nada de malas palabras.

Shadow llego a su destino, el cuarto de María, Shadow conociéndolo entraría como si nada, pero después de un pequeño incidente y una gran paliza por parte de su única amiga aprendió que uno siempre debe tocar las puertas de los dormitorios de las mujeres, con un suspiro el erizo toco la puerta.

-"Adelante esta abierto"- Contesto la voz de María, Shadow simplemente abrió la puerta, hay estaba su única amiga leyendo un pequeño libro, al ver que se trataba de Shadow, María se levantó con velocidad y abrazo a su mejor amigo.

-"Shadow es bueno verte ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?"- Pregunto curiosa la chica rubia.

-"Nada interesante que contar lo mismo de siempre"- Dijo Shadow ocultando el regalo en su espalda.

-"Bueno simplemente no te esfuerces demasiado, no quiero que te lastimes"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Como si eso fuera posible"- Dijo Shadow con su siempre superioridad, María simplemente suspiro.

-"¿Bueno y que te trae aquí?"- Pregunto María algo curiosa mirando fijamente al erizo.

-"Bueno…yo…este…"- Trato de formular una frase el erizo, era bueno con el uso de las armas y el poder del caos…pero no podía manejar muy bien a una simple chica de unos 14 años.

-"¿Qué traes atrás?"- Pregunto la rubia, Shadow se puso tenso y con esfuerzo puso la caja enfrente de él, María se sorprendió ante esto.

-"Tu abuelo me dijo que nunca antes habías celebrado San Valentín…creo que ya era hora para ello"- Dijo Shadow simplemente mientras se sonrojo un poco, María tomo la caja y la miro fijamente, pronto una sonrisa

-"Shadow…muchas gracias"- Dijo María con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Shadow…este último al sentir los labios de su amiga en su mejilla se quedó completamente parado como roca, mientras sus ojos parecían mirar a María fijamente.

-"Sabes…yo también te tengo un pequeño regalo"- Dijo María haciendo que Shadow regresara a la normalidad, María saco algo pequeño de su escritorio y se lo entrego a Shadow quien simplemente se lo quedo viendo…era un pastel de chocolate y glaseado de fresa…con la forma de su cara.

-"Tu haz sido mi primer amigo Shadow…nunca tuve uno antes y estoy contenta de festejar este dia contigo así que…Feliz San Valentín Shadow"- Dijo María con una gran sonrisa al erizo.

-"Feliz San Valentín María"- Dijo Shadow regalándole una de sus pocas sonrisas.

-"Bueno tengo que irme, quede de ver el abuelo en unos minutos, disfruta tu dulce"- Dijo María saliendo de su cuarto a toda velocidad, aunque si Shadow hubiera puesto más atención abría notado un pequeño sonrojo en la joven rubia, Shadow igual salió del cuarto y miro aquel pastel que le había regalado María.

-"Creo que hoy no fue un día tan estúpido"- Dijo Shadow mientras se alejaba mientras se dirigía al comedor a comer aquel pequeño pastel que le regalo aquella que estaba orgulloso de llamar amiga.

_**Fin.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algo que opinar me gustaría saberlo, déjenme un review con su opinión, la verdad si tienen algo que decir o un consejo para mejor estaria encantado de escucharlo, si lo se este one-shot me salio muy Shadow x Maria...pero me gusta esta pareja, si suena raro para algunos pero...es la unica pareja humana x erizo que me gusta no como la de Sonic 06...no quiero que los fans de la pareja se molesten es mi opinión nada mas.**_


End file.
